


12am And Akira Wants To Cuddle

by ZbiQ_Qbi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: CRIME GAYS, Late at Night, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, akira wants to cuddle with his bf, needy akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZbiQ_Qbi/pseuds/ZbiQ_Qbi
Summary: Akira is uncomfortable and he wants to cuddle with Ryuji.





	12am And Akira Wants To Cuddle

Akira flopped everywhere on his bed, he couldn’t get comfortable at all. Beside him was Ryuji, Ryuji looked so comfortable, he was jealous by how comfortable Ryuji was while he was suffering, trying to get comfortable without waking Ryuji up. Akira tried snuggling up to Ryuji, but Ryuji would stiff up and groan. Akira sent a couple more minutes trying to get comfortable and actually sleep but of course nothing. Akira crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of more ways to get comfortable. Nothing hit him until…..

Akira stood up and scooted up towards Ryuji, Akira stroked the blond’s puffed up spikes, enjoying Ryuji’s hair pricking him as his hand rubbed against his hair.

“Ryuji~~ I love you~”, Akira purred lightly into his ear, Akira got nothing but a snore as his answer. Akira puffed his cheeks a little and tried again but louder, which lead him to the same answer, nothing but silence and a snore.

“Ryuji? Ryuji wake up”, Akira said, shaking Ryuji’s shoulder a bit. Ryuji turns over to face Akira and quickly flopped back on his side,

“Ryuji get your butt up and say I love you back!”, Akira ordered

“Hmm”, Ryuji hummed.

Akira puffed his cheeks even more,

“Don’t “hmm” me! Tell me you love me back!”, Akira yelled

“I love me back. Now shut up, I’m trying to sleep!”, Ryuji complained.

Akira crossed his arms and flopped back on the bed, his back touching Ryuji’s back.

“Hmph! I hate you!…”, Akira announced

“Love you too Ren ren,” Ryuji said, Ryuji hugged Akira from his behind. Akira sharply turned his head away from Ryuji’s embrace,

“You’ll have to kiss me to prove you actually love me!”, Akira announced. Ryuji gave Akira a long passionate kiss,

“Will that work for ya?”,

“Yes”.

Akira snuggled up to Ryuji, staying in his arms. The two quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy fanfic with the crime gays!


End file.
